Спор
by RingoItsuki
Summary: Юки проиграл Кёхею в го желание. И теперь Тояме предстоит провести целый день в женском обличье. Однако Такано, загадывая желание, и представить себе не мог, во что все это может вылиться
1. Пролог

Пролог.

Скажите, а вы верите в любовь с первого взгляда? Нет? Думаете, что всё это бред и бабушкины сказки? А вот и зря. Я тоже когда-то так думал. Был свято уверен, что подобной глупости просто не существует на свете, что это придумали писательницы любовных романов для того, чтобы заработать на своих книжках побольше денег. Однако в один прекрасный день моя уверенность в том, что любовь с первого взгляда – это просто красивая сказка, рухнула как карточный домик.

Потому что я сам её испытал.

И не надо так недоверчиво хмыкать и прятать насмешливый взгляд. Это правда. Чистая правда. Если хотите, могу поклясться чем-нибудь, например, каким-нибудь вымирающим видом животных... Не надо? Ну как хотите. Но неужели вы всё ещё не верите?..

Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, я расскажу вам свою историю с самого начала...


	2. 1

1.

- Скучно... – протянул Ранмару, потягивая газировку и глядя в окно.

- Не знаю, лично меня всё устраивает, – Такенага с невозмутимым видом продолжал читать книгу, демонстративно показывая, что безделье – это всегда скучно.

- Ну да, ну да. Ты же у нас женат на книге, – фыркнул Мори, продолжая изучать снующую за окном толпу. – А я бы не отказался сходить на свидание с какой-нибудь цыпочкой…

- Так иди, кто тебе не даёт.

- У всех свои дела. Лето, экзамены… - обиженно протянул парень, будто не понимая, как его, всего такого замечательного, можно променять на какие-то там экзамены.

- А ты?

- А что я? – сделал вид, что не понял, Мори.

- А ты сдал свои экзамены?

- Вообще-то я уже давно всё сдал. Вместе с тобой. Не надо, пожалуйста, делать из меня идиота. Если я не читаю с утра до вечера всякую муть, это ещё не значит, что я не в состоянии сдать сессию.

- Ну-ну, – не стал спорить Такенага.

Ранмару демонстративно продолжил глазеть в окно, всем своим видом выражая своё пренебрежение к другу. Ода же не менее демонстративно не замечал этого.

- Кстати, как там Сунако? – спросил вдруг брюнет. Мори даже на мгновение отвлёкся от своего увлекательного занятия.

- Обещала приехать через неделю. Странная она какая-то стала. Африка на неё, что ли, так неправильно повлияла.

- Всё может быть… - туманно отозвался Такенага. – Ты пойдёшь её встречать?

- Спрашиваешь, мы же уже семь лет не виделись, как я могу пропустить такое событие. Готов поспорить, она стала настоящей красавицей. Эх, уже не терпится полюбоваться на её африканский загар.

- Ран, только попробуй распустить руки. Сунако – наш друг детства, понимаешь. Я самолично прибью тебя, если ты заставишь её страдать.

Ранмару, не ожидавший подобного заявления, сделал большие глаза.

- Да ты что? Я и сам это прекрасно понимаю! Она же для меня как младшая сестрёнка, так что я сам собственноручно прибью того, что заставит её плакать.

- Прости, – поспешил извиниться Ода.

- Да ладно, чего уж там, – махнул рукой Мори, вернувшись к созерцанию пейзажа за окном и, увидев там что-то новенькое, мигом забыл о теме недавней беседы. – Эй, Такенага, гляди, какая милашка! – воскликнул он, приникнув к стеклу.

Такенага бросил взгляд в указанном направлении. По тротуару шла девушка, одетая в необычного покроя платье. Светлые локоны водопадом струятся по изящным плечам, стройные ножки, обутые в красивые туфельки быстро-быстро семенят по вымощенной плиткой дороге. Милое личико с большими, по-наивному широко распахнутыми глазами освещает очаровательная улыбка… Да, настоящая красавица. Однако от внимательного взора Оды не укрылось, что девушка какая-то неправильная.

- Ран, что-то с ней явно не так...

- Что именно? Да ты только посмотри на её роскошную грудь! А какие у неё ноги! А лицо! Да она настоящая куколка! – восхищённо вещал Мори.

- Походка у неё какая-то странная… - Такенага не отрывал взгляд от её слегка заплетающихся при ходьбе ногах. Да и сама походка... Какая-то неженственная.

- Просто девочка впервые на каблуках. Этот единственный её недостаток легко устраним. Никогда не видел столь прекрасной девушки. Её женственность... Я даже здесь чувствую её волны.

- И всё-таки… - продолжал гнуть своё Ода.

- Слышь, Такенага, признайся, что и тебе она нравится!

- Ну... – замялся брюнет.

- Вот! – торжествующе поднял палец Ранмару. – А спорим, через неделю она будет моей, и мы вместе отправимся встречать Сунако?

- Ой, делай, что хочешь, – Такенага знал, что, когда в глазах друга появляется этот маниакальный огонёк, это значит, что спорить с ним бессмысленно. Всё равно не услышит.

- Нет, спорим?

- Хорошо, спорим, – сдался Ода.

- Отлично! – просиял Ранмару и, вскочив со своего места, полетел навстречу девушке.

- Эй, а кто платить будет! – возмутился Такенага.

- Я потом отдам! – просил в ответ рыжеволосый и выбежал на улицу.

Ода нахмурился. Не нравилось ему это рвение, с которым Ранмару отправился знакомиться с красавицей. В этот раз ведь всё тоже несерьёзно, верно? Брюнету очень хотелось ответить на этот вопрос утвердительно, но что-то ему подсказывало, что всё, похоже, серьёзно и ещё как...

«Кёхей, чтоб тебя!» - ругался про себя Юки, пытаясь поправить сползающий на лоб парик. Голова под ним жутко чесалась, и парень с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не стянуть с себя шиньон и, выкинув этот ужас в ближайшие кусты, вздохнуть от облегчения. Но нельзя. Спор есть спор. Раз уж дал обещание, то нужно выполнять его до конца. Кроме того, если бы все проблемы исчерпывались душным париком! Тояма опасливо огляделся по сторонам, ожидая увидеть полные отвращения взгляды прохожих. Но на него никто не обращал внимания. Только некоторые мужчины бросали взоры, полные вожделения. Неужели он и правда до такой степени похож на девушку?

Юки в который раз осмотрелся, надеясь заметить какое-нибудь укромное местечко, где можно будет спрятаться и перевести дух. Как же хотелось поправить эти мерзкие колготки! Почему, почему они всё время сползают и так жутко жмут в самых интимных местах? Какой садист придумал этот ужас? Кроме того, в них тоже ужасно жарко. Юки попытался хоть немного охладить себя, использовав ладошку в качестве веера, но это мало помогло, тем более, что, когда он перестал себя обмахивать, стало ещё жарче. Нет, надо было всё-таки соглашаться на чулки. Они по крайней мере не такие неудобные. Хотя... Всё равно сползали бы и перекручивались... Парень тяжело вздохнул и всерьёз задумался над тем, чтобы зайти в какое-нибудь кафе и там в кабинке туалета снять это орудие пытки и вздохнуть посвободнее.

А ведь ещё были каблуки...

Юки в очередной раз проклял Кёхея и опять пообещал самому себе больше никогда не играть с Такано в го на желания. Конечно, когда в прошлый раз выиграл он, было весело, но вот проигрывать оказалось неприятно. И не только из-за самого факта проигрыша, а по причине того желания, которое загадал счастливо потирающий руки Кёхей.

- Хочу, чтобы ты целый день был девушкой, – казалось, сияющая от удовольствия рожа Такано сейчас лопнет от осознания собственной важности.

- Что?

- А что такого? Ты же играл когда-то в школьном театре Джульетту. Так почему бы не вспомнить молодость, – продолжал издеваться над стремительно краснеющим Юки Кёхей.

- Не буду.

- Я вот в прошлый раз тоже не хотел в течение недели отдавать тебе десерт, но уговор есть уговор. Так что смирись.

Юки обречённо понял, что назад пути нет. Придётся выполнять.

И сейчас, почёсывая то и дело ноющую под накладной грудью кожу, пытаясь шагать как можно осторожнее, потому что каблуки жутко высокие и неустойчивые, а колготки жмут в паху так, что хочется выть, поправляя так и норовящее задраться и обнажить бёдра платье, Тояма тихо ругал про себя Кёхея и, напрочь забыв о том, что зарекался больше не играть и ним в го, строил планы мести, придумывая, какое желание загадает, если выиграет.

«Это только до вечера, – успокаивал себя он, в очередной раз одёргивая юбку. – Сейчас я пройдусь по улице, посижу в кафе, как было оговорено, а потом пойду домой, где меня всё равно никто не будет видеть, так что там я могу выглядеть как угодно смешно». Юкинодзё упорно шёл вперёд, чувствуя себя циркачом на ходулях – ноги на жутко высоких шпильках так и норовили подвернуться, а стопы немилосердно болели от этого орудия пыток. «Теперь я понимаю, почему «испанский сапожок» был одной из самых страшных пыток средневековых инквизиторов. Конечно, там несколько другой принцип, но вот суть... – Юки осторожно шагал по тротуару, ожидая в любую минуту навернуться и получить как минимум растяжение. Пока что всё обходилось без жертв. – Ох, хоть бы не попасть каблуком в щель, я же тогдааааа!»

Говорят же, не стоит говорить под руку. Правда, в данном конкретном случае под ногу. Застряв тонкой шпилькой между двух плиток мостовой, парень, неловко всплеснув руками, полетел вниз.

- Аааа! – то, чего больше всего боялся Тояма, свершилось. Он пребольно ударился о тротуар, лишь чудом упав на руки и не растянувшись на плитках в полный рост. Покряхтывая, юноша попытался подняться и тут же застонал, ощутив боль в разбитых в кровь коленках. Столь ненавидимые колготки оказались живописно разорваны, платье было запачкано, а ладони рассечены о камень мостовой. «Ну почему именно в коленках? Что им стоило порваться несколько выше?» – обречённо простонал про себя Юки, отряхивая пыльный подол. Ну вот. Ещё и пятно посадил. Если Ной узнает, что он испортил её любимое платье... Влетит Кёхею. Юки радостно улыбнулся. Ведь это не он, а Такано взял у их подруги детства платье под честное слово вернуть в целости и сохранности. Всё-таки есть справедливость в этом мире! Юки, конечно, тоже влетит от Кёхея, но это не сравнится с гневом разъярённой девушки.

Придя наконец в себя, Тояма попытался сделать первый шаг по направлению к ближайшему кафе. Но тут же тихо выругался, ощутив боль в лодыжке. Мало ему разбитых коленок, так ещё и ногу, кажется, подвернул.

- Вы в порядке? – голос, прозвучавший у самого уха, заставил парня вздрогнуть и вскинуть испуганные глаза на незнакомца.

Красивый... Пожалуй, это всё, что пришло в голову юноши в этот момент. Действительно красивый. Нет, божественно прекрасный. Как греческий бог. Правильные черты лица, чувственные губы, насмешливый слегка обеспокоенный взгляд голубых глаз. Рыжие волосы, несколько длиннее, чем положено, по-модному подстриженные, очаровательно упали на лицо... Высокий... Какой же он высокий! Тояму так и обдало волной мужества и обаяния, что излучал незнакомец. Юки почувствовал себя странно смущённым. Бешено колотящееся сердце шумело где-то в горле, ладони повлажнели, дыхание перехватило, кружилась голова... Странно... Юкинодзё всегда был окружён красивыми интересными людьми. Кёхей, например, тоже красивый. Да и Ной… Так почему этот человек вызвал в нём такую странную реакцию?

- Госпожа, Вы в порядке? – повторил свой вопрос бог. Юки вздрогнул, будто от удара током. Этот красавец принимает его за девушку. Не может быть! Это же абсурд, глупость!

- Я... да... – проблеял тем временем он, лихорадочно соображая, во что вляпался на этот раз.

- Может, Вам всё-таки помочь? – похоже, этот красавец не оставит его в покое так просто.

- Спасибо, но я уж как-нибудь сам...а

Юки снова попытался сделать хоть шаг, но лодыжку прострелило такой острой болью, что он не сдержал стон. Парень едва опять не упал, резко поджав больную ногу, но незнакомец вовремя подхватил его за талию.

- И всё-таки Вам нужна помощь.

Спорить было бессмысленно. Сам Тояма ни за что не доберётся до дома.

- Если Вам не сложно, пожалуйста.

- Что Вы, это будет мне только в радость! – воскликнул незнакомец и, легко подхватив на руки возмущённо пискнувшего от неожиданности юношу, понёс его в одному ему известном направлении.

Какое-то время блондин не сопротивлялся, пребывая в состоянии лёгкого шока, но потом, резко очнувшись, начал колотить кулачками в спину незнакомца.

- Куда Вы меня несёте? Отпустите сейчас же! – возмущался пришедший в себя Юки, не прекращая попыток освободиться.

- Госпожа, успокойтесь, отпустить я Вас не могу. У Вас, похоже, растяжение. Вам необходима медицинская помощь, а больница тут недалеко.

- Но я сам...а могу, – уже спокойным голосом попытался возразить Юки. Врач сразу раскусит его маскарад, а юноше почему-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы спасший его незнакомец потерял к нему интерес, узнав, что Тояма не девушка.

- Нет уж позвольте мне, – не сдавался рыжеволосый. – Поверьте, для меня это будет в радость.

В больнице врач лишь безразлично скользнула по Юки взглядом, заглянула в документы и, видимо, не обратив внимания на графу «пол», даже виду не подала, что раскусила «мерзкого трансвестита». Оказалось, что у Тоямы банальный ушиб, который пройдёт через пару дней, надо только прикладывать специальные компрессы.

- Как же Вы так умудрились, госпожа? – спросил его спаситель, который на обратном пути уже не нёс Юки на руках, а только осторожно поддерживал под локоток.

- Я... совсем не умею ходить на каблуках.

- Это я понял, – хмыкнул, не сдержавшись, рыжеволосый. Поймав на себе взгляд Тоямы, он тут же поспешил исправить свой промах. – Ничего, каблуки – дело наживное. Сами не заметите, как начнёте на них бегать.

«Хочется верить, что я больше никогда на них не встану».

- Знаете, я бы хотел Вас пригласить куда-нибудь пообедать, – попросил вдруг незнакомец. – Надеюсь, Вы не ответите мне отказом?

Юки почувствовал острый приступ голода и понял, что отказаться он уже не сможет.

- Хорошо, – кивнул он и позволил себя увлечь в сторону кафе.

Усевшись за столик и сделав заказ, оба ненадолго замолчали. Потом рыжеволосый парень, не выдержав, заявил.

- Вот мы с Вами, – он посмотрел на часы. – Знакомы уже два часа, но так и не узнали имён друг друга. Я Мори Ранмару.

- Юки… - блондин на мгновение запнулся. – Юки Тояма.

- Замечательное имя. Правда, оно Вам совершенно не подходит.

- Почему? – Юкинодзё не знал радоваться ему или обижаться в ответ на это заявление.

- Вы яркая и светлая, поэтому «зимнее» имя Вам совершенно не к лицу.

- А… - просто протянул Юки.

Они мило побеседовали ещё какое-то время, а потом Тояма, глянув на часы, понял, что опаздывает на запланированную с Кёхеем встречу, и засобирался домой.

- Я провожу Вас, – вызвался Ранмару, помогая Юки встать со своего места.

- Нет, пожалуйста... – попытался возразить парень, но его возражение как всегда не были услышаны.

Оказавшись возле дома Тоямы, Ранмару галантно поцеловал руку тут же зардевшегося юноши и низким грудным голосом произнёс:

- Надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча.

Почему-то отказать ему не получилось.

- Д-да… - промямлил Юки. – Я тоже на это надеюсь.

- Тогда как насчёт завтрашнего вечера? Вы свободны?

Блондин принялся лихорадочно вспоминать, что же у него было запланировано завтрашний вечер. Так, поход в кино с Кёхеем, Ной и её подружками, затем рейд по магазинам, а потом он вроде бы свободен.

- Я освобожусь где-то в шесть.

- Отлично, тогда в семь я буду у Вашей двери. Хорошо?

- Угу. До свидания, – и Юки юркнул в квартиру, прильнув тут же к окну и проводив взглядом удаляющегося нового знакомого. Почему-то хотелось петь и танцевать. Такого всеобъемлющего счастья парень не испытывал ни разу в жизни. А завтра у него свидание с этим красавцем! Как же прекрасна жизнь!

Юки напрочь забыв об ушибе и высоких каблуках, провальсировал в гостиную и замер посреди комнаты. Стоп. Ранмару ведь уверен, что он, Юкинодзё, девушка. Ксо… Что же делать? Неужели опять переодеваться? Хотя… Парень беспечно махнул рукой. Завтра его ждёт свидание, будет очень интересно, поэтому это стоит того, чтобы опять нарядиться в женский наряд. Только нужно будет попросить у Ной какое-нибудь другое платье.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Юки в очередной раз сделал пируэт, не в силах удержать рвущееся наружу ликование, как был остановлен суровым голосом Кёхея:

- И где ты ходил?

Тояма тут же сконфуженно замер, будто его поймали с поличным и пролепетал:

- Гулял…

- Ты же так не хотел, чтобы тебя видели в женском платье, а сам разгуливаешь в нём целый день.

- Мне... – Юки лихорадочно подыскивал слова оправдания. – Понравилось.

- Что? – опешил Кёхей.

- Да-да, именно. Это так забавно, когда на тебя глазеют как на куклу. Никогда ещё так не веселился. Может, как-нибудь повторю… - Юки сделал многозначительную паузу.

Шокированный Кёхей сел мимо дивана. Кажется, у его друга поехала крыша.

- Ты... серьёзно?

- Вполне.

- Но это как бы не нормально.

- Ну и что? Зато так прикольно. Надо будет попросить у Ной ещё что-нибудь. Или куплю себе завтра какое-нибудь милое платье… будет своё, – продолжал вдохновенно вещать Тояма.

- Юки, я, конечно, понимаю, что, возможно, поступил жестоко, но это не повод, чтобы демонстрировать свою обиду таким способом.

- Да ты ничего не понимаешь! – отмахнулся от него Юки, начав стягивать с себя платье. – Помоги со шнуровкой.

Такано послушно подошёл к другу и принялся расшнуровывать ленту на платье.

- И что же я не понимаю? – не отвлекаясь от дела, поинтересовался Кёхей.

- Кажется, я влюбился! Эй, я попросил расшнуровать, а не затянуть потуже!

- Прости. То есть как это влюбился? В кого?

- Не важно. Главное, что у меня завтра свидание и мне нужно выглядеть на все сто. Надеюсь, Ной поможет.

Кёхей, запутавшись в лентах, выругался.

- То есть как свидание? – только и смог выдать он.

- Так. Мы сегодня договорились.

Что-то было не так в словах Юки, что-то неуловимое, непонятное, но явно неправильное. Кёхей осторожно поинтересовался.

- И с кем же ты встречаешься?

- Я тебя завтра с ним познакомлю, – беспечно бросил Тояма. – Эй, осторожнее, Ной нас убьёт, если мы испортим её платье!

- Плевать! – буркнул Кёхей, рывком освобождая руки, не обращая внимания на треск рвущихся лент. Сейчас были проблемы поважнее. – С НИМ? То есть как это с ним? Ты что, влюбился в парня?

Юки на мгновение смешался, смутившись, а потом тихо выдал.

- Знаешь, Кёхей, кажется, да…


	3. 2

2.

- Юки! Эй, Юки! Открывай! – барабанила в дверь Ной с такой силой, будто собиралась выбить несчастную деревяшку, если хозяин не захочет впускать по-хорошему.

- Ной, ты в курсе, который час? – ещё не до конца проснувшийся юноша резко распахнул дверь, отчего девушка, собиравшаяся в очередной раз пройтись кулачками по дереву, едва не упала на хозяина дома.

- Восемь, – отозвалась Касахара. – Как раз самое время, чтобы встать и начать новый день с улыбкой. Радуйся, что я решила тебе с этим помочь.

- Ной, давай ты поможешь мне с этим завтра, – Юки широко зевнул, демонстрируя своё отношение к подобной помощи. – Я сегодня не спал полночи, поэтому дай мне выспаться хотя бы сейчас...

Подруга, не обращая никакого внимания на страдальческое выражение лица Юкинодзё, который действительно не сомкнул ночью глаз, думая о своём новом знакомом, отодвинув парня с дороги, оказалась в прихожей.

- Ничего. Сон подождёт, – она, уперев руки в бока, уставилась на Юки. – Рассказывай.

- Что рассказывать? – не до конца проснувшийся Тояма соображал крайне медленно, а потому никак не мог понять, чего же от него хочет сверлящая его любопытными глазами Ной.

- То, что ты говорил мне вчера, – пояснил вошедший следом за девушкой Кёхей. Юки нахмурился, очаровательно сведя брови на переносице: не иначе обеспокоенный Такано разболтал всё Ной, надеясь, что та промоет мозги влюблённому другу.

- Да я вроде бы... – задумчиво протянул Юкинодзё, думая, что, если он будет всё отрицать, Кёхей от него отвяжется. Но не тут-то было, потому что Ной, похоже, была частично осведомлена о текущем положении дел на личном фронте Юкинодзё Тоямы, а потому, сверкнув полными любопытства и желания во что бы то ни стало докопаться до сути глазами, принялась допрашивать друга.

- Юки, это правда? Да? То, что ты с ним познакомился? А кто он? А как выглядит? А как зовут? А как состоялось ваше знакомство? А что он сказал? А ты? А что ты подумал, когда его увидел? А… - вопросы сыпались как из рога изобилия. Казалось, девушка задаёт их для того, чтобы просто задать. Она так трещала, что Юки при всём желании не смог бы ответить ни на один.

- Это правда, – просто ответил он, когда Ной на мгновение замолчала, чтобы втянуть в лёгкие свежую порцию воздуха для новой тирады. – Он замечательный. Всё было замечательно. И, да, я, кажется, в него влюбился, – поспешил добавить парень, предупреждая её следующий вопрос.

- Какая прелесть! – восхищённо всплеснула руками Ной. – Ах, как же это замечательно!

Юки, ожидавший какой угодно реакции, только не одобрения, удивленно воззрился на девушку. Впрочем, Кёхей сделал то же самое.

- Ты... серьёзно? – на всякий случай уточнил Тояма.

- Серьёзнее не бывает! – убеждённо отозвалась подруга. – Самое главное, чтобы это было взаимно. Если он тебя любит, остальное совершенно не важно. Я вот тут тоже познакомилась с один парнем. Он такой... такой... – Ной задохнулась от переполнявших её эмоций, не в силах передать словами собственные чувства. – В общем, он замечательный. А ещё очень умный... и красивый... Я вас обязательно с ним познакомлю, и он вам тоже понравится. Честно-честно.

- Ной, ты хоть понимаешь, в ЧЕМ Юки тебе признался? – Кёхею уже порядком поднадоела эта болтовня ни о чём, и он решил вставить своё веское слово. – Наш дорогой друг влюбился в парня. Понимаешь?

- Ну и что? – последовал незамедлительный вопрос недоумевающей девушки.

Такано, хотевший сказать что-то ещё, запнулся на полуслове. Потом, растрепав и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, фыркнул:

- А то, что эта его загадочная любовь уверена, что Юки – девушка. Как ты думаешь, как он отреагирует, когда узнает, что его водил за нос парень?

Ной, закусив губу, на несколько мгновений задумалась, а потом, ослепительно улыбнувшись, выдала:

- Значит, мы сделаем так, чтобы он не узнал об этом как можно дольше!

Во взгляде Такано промелькнул ужас. Он, конечно, знал, что подруга детства любит разные розыгрыши, но на этот раз она явно перебарщивает.

- Ты... хоть понимаешь, что только что сказала? Предлагаешь позволить тому парню и дальше считать, что он встречается с девушкой? Ты хоть представляешь, чем это всё может кончиться?

- К тому моменту, как этот парень тоже влюбится в Юки, ему будет не важно, какого его возлюбленная пола, так что он простит обман. А если же не влюбится... Зачем он нам такой нужен? – её логика поражала. Но было в ней что-то... что-то, что могло подействовать. Кёхей, поняв это, лишь молча отмахнулся от друзей, как бы говоря, что умывает руки, и быстрым шагом покинул прихожую, оставив Ной и Юки вдвоём. Девушка какое-то время молчала, будто просчитывая что-то в уме, а потом с заговорщическим выражением лица повернулась к другу.

- Что? – не выдержал взгляда с хитрым прищуром Тояма.

- Пошли! – и Ной, не говоря больше ни слова, потащила его на второй этаж, где располагалась комната Юкинодзё. Закрыв за собой дверь, она поймала на себе выжидающий взгляд друга.

- Что такое? – продолжал недоумевать парень.

- Раздевайся! – скомандовала Ной.

- Чего? – опешил юноша, не ожидавший от подруги подобных требований.

- Раздевайся, говорю. Сейчас будем делать из тебя красавицу.

- Эээ... тогда... отвернись хотя бы, что ли.

Не сказав ни слова, Ной послушно повернулась к нему спиной, предоставляя возможность раздеться без лишних свидетелей. Юки подавил тяжёлый вздох и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Конечно, то, что подруга поможет, это, безусловно, хорошо, но как-то это всё неправильно, что ли... Да и, может, не стоит обманывать Ранмару? Что бы там ни говорила Ной, если ложь раскроется, всё закончится весьма плачевно, поэтому следует сразу признаться ему во всём, и вместе посмеяться над недоразумением, и остаться хорошими друзьями... Да, точно, нужно рассказать ему всё. Сегодня же. Вот как только Ранмару за ним зайдёт, он ему сразу же всё и расскажет. Дружба – это ведь тоже очень хорошо...

И, грустно вздохнув, Юки позволил напрочь забывшей о планах на вечер Ной нарядить себя так, как она считала нужным... Юноша же тем временем всеми силами старался не обращать внимания на терзающую сердце лёгкую грусть от осознания того, что все закончится, так и не начавшись...


	4. 3

3.

- Добрый вечер! – поприветствовал Юки застывший на пороге с букетом цветов Ранмару. Тояма, чувствуя, что краснеет, принял протянутые ему цветы и вдохнул их аромат, ощущая, как кружится голова, и не понимая, виной тому обворожительная улыбка гостя или сладкий дурманящий запах пыльцы.

- Здравствуйте, – юноша нервно провёл рукой по светлым длинным волосам и чуть отошёл в сторону. – Входите, пожалуйста.

- Спасибо, – Ранмару окинул оценивающим взглядом свою новую знакомую, восхитившись её эффектным нарядом и с удовольствием отметив, что короткая юбка обнажает её очаровательные стройные ножки, а блузка с вырезом открывает изящную шею и хрупкую линию ключиц.

Юки замер на несколько мгновений, не зная, что сказать и как вести себя с гостем. Рыжеволосый парень тем временем с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, невольно восхищаясь со вкусом обставленной прихожей. Всё так гармонично и по цветовой гамме, и по стилю: картины, небольшой журнальный столик, диван. Диван, кстати, особенно примечателен. Так и хочется плюхнуться на него и, расслабившись, вздремнуть. Или посмотреть телевизор. Что, впрочем, и делает сейчас блондин на нём сидящий. Что? Блондин? Интересно, а кто это?

Видимо во взгляде Мори отразилось удивление, потому что Юки, наконец найдя тему для разговора, поспешил объясниться с гостем.

- Эй, Кёхей, оторвись на минутку! – позвал Тояма друга, который, нехотя нажав красную кнопку на пульте, с жутко недовольным видом уставился на незнакомца, отметив про себя, что хоть мозгов у Юкинодзё нет, но вкус есть. И отменный.

- Чего?

Юки грубый вопрос ничуть не смутил. Он, улыбнувшись, поспешил представить парней друг другу.

- Кёхей, это Ранмару Мори, мы вчера познакомились, я тебе рассказывала, – юноша развернулся в сторону своего нового знакомого. – Ранмару, это Кёхей Такано, мой лучший друг детства.

- Очень приятно, – хором отозвались парни, причём голос Кёхея звучал так, будто он съел что-то кислое, а тон Ранмару был довольно дружелюбен.

Такано, вполне удовлетворившись тем, что теперь ему известно, кто та загадочная личность, умудрившаяся влюбить в себя его друга, как раз собирался вернуться к просмотру какого-то глупого фильма, когда из кухни показалась любопытная девичья мордочка. Ной.

- Эй, вы что, уже перезнакомились? – слегка капризным голосом протянула она.

- Ну... можно и так сказать... – смутился Юки.

- Тогда я представлюсь сама, – не растерялась девушка, подошла к Ранмару и, обворожительно улыбнувшись, протянула ему руку для знакомства. – Касахара Ной. Мы с Юки и Кёхеем друзья детства.

- Мори Ранмару, – он, одарив её улыбкой, прикоснулся губами к кисти девушки.

- О-очень приятно... – всё-таки пристальный взгляд этих голубых глаз жутко смущает, заставляя мысли путаться и теряться.

На мгновение повисла тишина. Не то, чтобы неловкая, но приятного в ней было мало. Юки вдруг понял, что ревнует, Ной застыла, зардевшись от смущения, Кёхей бездумно вертел в руках пульт, а Ранмару просто стоял и наблюдал за происходящим, ожидая, когда можно будет умыкнуть его новую знакомую на свидание.

- И чего вы стоите? – как ни странно, первым подал голос Кёхей. – Или вы собираетесь здесь развлекаться?

- Н-нет... У нас вполне конкретные планы, в которые не входит бесцельное сидение на диване, – ответил на шпильку Ранмару.

- Аа... – многозначительно протянул Кёхей. – И какие же в таком случае у вас планы?

- Ну... посидим где-нибудь, пообщаемся, узнаем друг друга получше...

- Ну попробуйте. Узнаете много весьма и весьма интересного. Только не жалуйтесь потом, – фыркнул Такано.

- Кёхей! – одёрнула его Ной, бросив в сторону друга испепеляющий взгляд.

- А что я такого сказал? – удивился парень. – Я имею в виду, что наша Юки весьма и весьма неординарная хм... девушка, так что если он планирует просто развлечься, то пусть сразу проваливает. Я не дам Юки в обиду.

Снова замолчали. Тояма почти физически ощутил, как зол Кёхей и как растеряны не ожидавшие подобного ответа остальные. Вздохнув, юноша решил попытаться разрядить накалившуюся атмосферу.

- Может, чаю?

Ранмару мигом перевёл взгляд на Юки.

- Нет, спасибо, – вежливо отказался парень. – Думаю, нам уже стоит выходить. Вы готовы?

- Я... – Тояма замялся. – Да, я готова. Только цветы в вазу поставлю. Я быстро.

Юки, не дожидаясь согласия, поспешил удалиться из комнаты и, влетев на кухню, прижался спиной к стене, пытаясь унять отчаянно колотящееся сердце. Ксо, как же плохо, что ему так и не удалось спровадить друзей, чтобы побеседовать с Ранмару наедине. Но раз уж пообещал представить им своего нового знакомого, пришлось держать слово. Да и, если честно, вряд ли он смог признаться Ранмару даже если бы они остались наедине. Он попросту не в силах сейчас всё рассказать, попросить остаться друзьями. Пусть это подло и нечестно, но ему очень хочется, чтобы эта иллюзия романтических отношений просуществовала ещё немного. Ведь в этом желании нет ничего такого. Подумаешь, сходят они пару раз в ресторан, поговорят... А потом вместе посмеются над шуткой и над тем, какой, оказывается, Ранмару невнимательный, раз не понял всё сразу. Да... Так оно и будет. И Юки, успокоившись, набрал воды в вазу и поставил в неё цветы. Почему-то заставлять Мори ждать не хотелось.

До небольшого ресторанчика, приютившегося в самом красивом месте их города, добрались довольно быстро. Войдя в зал, Ранмару вёл себя так, будто был здесь постоянным гостем: здоровался с официантками, перебросился парой фраз со швейцаром, занял понравившийся столик... Юки же затравленно озирался по сторонам, не зная, что делать, говорить и зачем он вообще согласился сюда прийти. Однако сбежать сейчас было глупо, и юноша, попытавшись взять себя в руки, позволил усадить себя на стул и даже что-то заказал, изо всех сил стараясь казаться как можно спокойнее.

- Вы очень напряжены... – отметил как бы между прочим Ранмару. Юки вздрогнул. Он не ожидал, что его кавалер заметит это.

- Неужели? – попытался прикинуться дурачком он.

- Да, у Вас очень напряжены плечи, и лицо такое сосредоточено-серьёзное. Расслабьтесь… - парень как бы невзначай провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке собеседницы, которая тут же заалела как маков цвет и потупила янтарный взор.

- Я... просто я никогда прежде не была в подобных местах. Ну, в смысле, так, чтобы не с друзьями... Вот и... – сбивчиво принялся объяснять Юки. Хоть Ранмару и убрал пальцы, кожа всё ещё помнила их прикосновение и продолжала пылать.

- Ясно, – улыбнулся Мори. Его новая знакомая не переставала его удивлять. Кто бы мог подумать, что она не только не умеет ходить на каблуках, но ещё и понятия не имеет о подобного рода свиданиях. Занятная девушка... И, кстати, о каблуках. – А как Ваш ушиб? Не беспокоит?

- Да, всё в порядке. Вчера наложила компресс, и всё прошло, – Юки машинально поджал ноги, будто пытаясь скрыть от собеседника туфли на идеально плоской подошве.

- Это хорошо... – задумчиво протянул Ранмару. В этот момент им как раз принесли заказанное вино, и на лице молодого человека загорелась улыбка. – Как насчёт бокала вина?

- Не откажусь... – Юки почувствовал, что он и впрямь нуждается в паре глотков виноградного напитка.

- А если на брудершафт? – улыбка стала шире. В лазоревых глазах заплясали чёртики.

- Ч-что?

- Ну, думаю, нам стоит перейти на «ты», верно? А, значит, следует выпить на брудершафт. Или Вы против?

Против? Пожалуй, да. Ведь если всё откроется, простым смехом над не слишком удачной шуткой это не закончится... Но как же хочется... И... если хочется, то почему бы и нет?

- Почему бы и нет? – озвучил свои мысли Юки и обворожительно улыбнулся, ужаснувшись про себя собственным словам и заставив Ранмару задержать дыхание от восхищения. Как же всё-таки она прелестна!

- Ну, что ж, тогда... – молодой человек разлил по бокалам вино и протянул один фужер своей спутнице. Та, в очередной раз покраснев от того, что их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, приняла предложенный напиток и замерла в ожидании его слов. – Ммм... Думаю, стоит выпить за знакомство. Надеюсь, оно будет долгим и интересным.

Да, интересным их знакомство, безусловно, будет. Особенно, когда всё откроется. А вот что касается того, будет ли оно долгим... В этом Юки очень сильно сомневался, однако додумать свою мысль не успел, потому что едва он пригубил напиток и отнял фужер от губ, как почувствовал, что к ним прикоснулись в поцелуе. Нежном, ласковом, но таким пьянящем поцелуе... Тояма вдруг понял, что назад пути уже точно нет, остаётся идти лишь вперёд, стараясь не думать о том, что ждёт за поворотом, приоткрыл губы, отвечая на поцелуй, такой сладкий, такой восхитительный. Все мысли вылетели из головы, позволив их бывшему хозяину творить всё, что заблагорассудится. И Юки творил. Он порывисто обнял свободной от бокала рукой Ранмару, чувствуя, как пальцы рыжеволосого парня ласкают обнажённые плечи, даже не запротестовал, когда язык Мори проник в рот, исследуя, заставляя сердце биться будто запертая в клетке птичка и провоцируя отвечать так же порывисто и страстно...

Наверное, Юкинодзё сошёл с ума. А иначе как объяснить то, что он позволил подобные вещи человеку, с которым знаком всего один день? И то, что ему самому это кажется вполне нормальным и логичным и совсем не хочется останавливаться?

Когда поцелуй закончился, Тояма жадно вдохнул воздух, походя удивившись, как это он не заметил нехватку кислорода в лёгких. Пожалуй, это от того, что он был занят более важными вещами, чем мысли о подобной ерунде. Теперь же, когда наваждение начинало спадать, юноша получил возможность обратить внимание на многое из того, что ещё пару минут назад он игнорировал. Например, на залитую вином блузку.

- О нет! – выдохнул Юки, в ужасе глядя то на некрасивое винное пятно, расплывшееся на когда-то нежно-бирюзовом шёлке, то на пустой фужер, который он, расслабив руку, умудрился перевернуть, лишь чудом не выпустив из ослабевших пальцев.

Ранмару проследил за полным сожаления и горя взглядом Тоямы и прищёлкнул языком. Да... похоже, бедной блузке прямая дорога в мусорное ведро. Хотя...

- Твоя любимая? – спросил парень.

- Ну, не то чтобы... – замялся Юки, пытаясь прикинуть, как сильно разозлится Ной, когда он вернёт ей слегка подпорченные вещи. – Но не хотелось бы её терять.

- Её ещё можно спасти, – Ранмару хитро улыбнулся.

- Как? – в глазах Юки загорелся огонёк надежды.

- Ну... просто надо застирать как можно быстрее в тёплой воде, пока оно ещё влажное.

- Но Вы... – Юки, запнувшись, тут же поправился, – ты же знаешь, что я живу довольно далеко отсюда. Пока мы доберёмся, пятно успеет высохнуть…

- Это не проблема. Я живу в пяти минутах ходьбы от этого ресторана. Если ты не против, можем зайти ко мне и застирать...

К нему домой? Вот так сразу? К незнакомому парню? Это ведь неприлично! Тем более если учесть, что Ранмару считает его девушкой. Дать согласие на подобное будет настоящей глупостью. Но отказаться – ещё глупее. Кроме того, их свидание было испорчено по вине Юкинодзё, так и не начавшись. Может, стоит попытаться загладить свою вину хотя бы таким способом?..

- Знаешь... Я не против, – Юки смущённо улыбнулся. – Правда, не думаю, что это удобно...

- Что ты, всё нормально. Я с удовольствием познакомлю тебя с Такенагой. Это мой друг, мы вместе снимаем квартиру, он у нас помешан на книгах, поэтому почти не выходит из своей комнаты. Единственное место, где он может быть, если его нет дома, - это библиотека. Но сегодня выходной, так что она закрыта, поэтому, думаю, Такенага сейчас сидит у себя с книжкой. Если что, пусть тебя не смущает его слишком серьёзный вид. Он всегда такой, – поспешил успокоить свою спутницу Ранмару.

Подумав немного, Юки решил, что бояться нечего, и окончательно согласился принять участие в операции по спасению блузки.

Квартирка, которую снимали друзья, оказалась небольшой, но довольно чистой и уютной. Разувшись в прихожей, Ранмару пригласил Тояму в гостиную.

- Присаживайся, – пригласил он, указывая на диван. – А я пойду позову Такенагу и принесу тебе какую-нибудь сменную одежду.

Юки согласно кивнул и пристроился на краешке мягкого дивана, с трудом борясь с желанием залезть на него с ногами. Но сейчас придёт этот серьёзный Такенага, а представать перед ним не в самом лицеприятном виде не хотелось. Интересно, какой он, этот друг Ранмару. Хотелось бы с ним познакомиться.

- Эй, Такенага! – послышался оклик Ранмару, за которым последовал сначала тихий стук, а затем звук открываемой двери. – Такенага ты здесь? Такенага! – в следующее мгновение перед Юки предстал слегка озадаченный Мори, протягивающий своей гостье чистую аккуратно сложенную рубашку. – Странно... – протянул он.

- Что такое? – Тояма послушно принял протянутую вещь, размышляя, стоит или нет спрашивать, где находится ванная.

- Его нет... Обычно по субботам он всегда дома, а сегодня вот пропадает неизвестно где.

- Может, в магазин ушёл? – предположил Юки. Ранмару посмотрел на него так, будто он заявил, что видел вчера летающего носорога.

- Такенага? В магазин? Ему проще позвонить по телефону и заказать продукты на дом. Он считает, что в очередях люди теряют драгоценное время, поэтому он принципиально не ходит по супермаркетам и торговым центрам.

Юки, смутившись, опустил глаза. Ну вот, кажется, он ляпнул что-то не то. Сейчас Ранмару скажет, что он в нём разочаровался и попросит уйти. Да, так оно, наверное, и будет. Впредь следует лучше следить за своим языком... Юкинодзё замер, когда почувствовал, что кто-то сел на диван рядом с ним, а, ощутив нежное прикосновение к плечу, юноша буквально оцепенел, не в силах повернуть голову.

- Ничего, думаю, он скоро придёт. В конце концов, он и правда мог исчезнуть в магазине. Книжном. Там его очереди почему-то не смущают... – тихо произнёс Ранмару, заставив несколько белокурых прядей чуть шевельнуться от его дыхания. Тояма по-прежнему сидел, не двигаясь. – Юки, а ты собираешься реанимировать свою блузку? Или ты забыла о причине, по которой мы здесь? – тихий смешок заставил Юкинодзё вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. На миг, встретившись взглядом с Ранмару, он опять растерялся, но тут же отпрянул от весело улыбающегося парня и вскочил с дивана.

- Д-да, конечно... – заикаясь, принялся лепетать блондин. – Только... не подскажешь, где здесь ванная?

- Я покажу... – снова короткий смешок, и Ранмару, встав со своего места, повёл свою гостью в нужную комнату.

- Спасибо, – поблагодарил Юки, когда Ранмару протянул ему кружку с горячим шоколадом.

- Угу, – кивнул парень и уселся на диван рядом с гостьей. – Ну как там твоя блузка?

- Кажется, с ней всё будет хорошо, – слабо улыбнулся юноша, вспомнив, как намучался, оттирая бардовое пятно с шёлковой ткани.

- Замечательно... – Мори сделал глоток из своей кружки и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. – Твой друг меня убьёт, – он не сдержал смешок и выпил ещё немного шоколада.

- Почему?

- Уже двенадцатый час. Он решит, что я ненадёжный и ветреный, – парень снова ухмыльнулся, вспомнив лицо Кёхея в тот момент, когда он заявил, что не позволит обижать Юки. – Кроме того, наше свидание так и не состоялось.

- Разве? – лично Юки всё понравилось. Конечно, в рубашке сидеть не очень удобно с точки зрения приличия, но зато в ней он чувствует себя комфортно. А ещё они довольно весело и интересно поболтали, пока Тояма пытался отстирать блузку. И Ранмару, оказывается, умеет готовить просто восхитительный горячий шоколад. Интересно, откуда он узнал, что Юки любит именно такое соотношение молока и какао? До этого ни одному повару не удавалось угадать.

- Да, я обещал просидеть в ресторане, пообщаться, может, немного потанцевать, а в итоге украл твой поцелуй и испортил твою блузку...

- Но... ведь это я разлила вино...

- В то время, когда я тебя целовал, – их взгляды встретились, и Юки почувствовал, что опять краснеет. И почему его так смущает пристальный взгляд этих лазоревых глаз?

- Ну... – юноша замялся, не зная, что сказать. – В целом, ведь всё было. В ресторане мы посидели, пообщались, правда, уже у тебя дома, и ты даже напоил меня горячим шоколадом. Блузка тоже спасена, и мы теперь со спокойной душой можем обращаться друг к другу на «ты»... А что касается танца... так это легко исправить.

В глазах Ранмару загорелся неприкрытый интерес.

- Предлагаешь сделать это сейчас? – он чуть приподнял одну бровь, явно ожидая услышать положительный ответ.

На мгновение Юки смутился, поразившись собственной смелости. А потом, поразмыслив немного, он успокоился и решил, что в простом танце нет ничего такого. Собственно говоря, а чем он рискует? Танец – это просто танец, в нём нет ничего особенного. То ли дело поцелуй. Этого, конечно, лучше не допускать, впрочем, как и всего остального. А станцевать с Ранмару стоит. Хотя бы потому, что очень уж хочется, а другого раза может и не представиться.

Поэтому, взвесив всё, Тояма, улыбнувшись, поинтересовался:

- Ммм... а что, собственно говоря, нам мешает?

- Да ничего, – и, встав, Ранмару протянул Юки руку, приглашая на танец. – Только у нас нет музыки. Музыкальный центр сломался полгода назад, и мы всё никак его не починим.

- Ничего страшного. Я умею и без музыки.

Одна рука Ранмару легла на талию блондина, другая – бережно сжала кисть партнёра. Он сделал первый шаг, и уже через пару движений Юки понял, как сильно он ошибся, согласившись на это. Оказывается, макушкой Тояма едва доставал Ранмару до подбородка, поэтому юноше пришлось чуть откинуть голову, а Мори, наоборот, чуть наклониться. И вот теперь взгляд голубых глаз, кажущихся отчего-то пронзительно-синими, гипнотизировал, лишая возможности говорить, заставляя машинально двигаться в такт шагам партнёра, чувствуя, как слегка кружится голова и немного дрожат коленки. Музыки не было... Она была не нужна. Ранмару задавал темп, Юки под него подстраивался. Это было на удивление легко, будто юноша обрёл телепатические возможности и мог предугадывать каждое движение или, может, они просто одинаково мыслили?.. И даже если бы из колонок сейчас лилось что-нибудь лирически медленное, они бы не услышали ни ноты. Юки бы не услышал. В ушах стучало так громко, что, кажется, этот звук должен был уловить даже Ранмару. Но он не слышал или делал вид, что не слышит. Зато он неотрывно следил за эмоциями на лице блондина, наслаждаясь чуть удивлённым выражением широко распахнутых янтарных глаз, ощущением хрупких пальчиков в ладони и гибкой талией, за которую так и хочется обнять и притянуть к себе как можно ближе. Юки, заметив, что глаза Ранмару потемнели ещё сильнее, смутился и нервно облизал неожиданно пересохшие губы. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Взгляд синих глаз переместился чуть ниже, изучая красиво очерченную линию по-детски пухлых губ. И, похоже, его лицо придвинулось чуть ближе...

Шаг, ещё шаг, поворот...

Юки постарался сосредоточиться на движениях, чтобы не думать о том, как его смущает близость Ранмару, его дыхание, приятно щекочущее щёку, необыкновенный взгляд синих глаз, от которого по всему телу пробегает обжигающая волна.

Шаг, ещё шаг, поворот...

Пальцы Мори так уверенно лежат на талии партнёра, что, кажется, там им самое место. Какие у него горячие руки... Потом стоит проверить, не сгорела ли ткань рубашки от этих прикосновений и не остался ли ожог на коже...

Шаг, ещё шаг, поворот... Как же дрожат колени.

Похоже, ещё чуть-чуть, и он непременно наступит на ногу Ранмару, не совладав с собственными конечностями. Нет, надо сосредоточиться на танце. Всё-таки это очень приятно, чувствовать под своими пальцами его плечо, такое сильное, что так и хочется крепко-крепко обнять, слышать музыку, которая доступна лишь им двоим, чувствовать бешеное биение собственного сердца...

Шаг, ещё шаг, поворот...

Ранмару резко замер, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Юки. Лицо его было близко, так близко, что привстань Тояма на цыпочки, их губы непременно бы встретились.

- Юки... – прошептал парень, заметив вопрос в янтарных глазах, и, выпустив правую руку партнёра, обнял блондина за плечи и прижал к себе, склонившись ещё ниже. Юкинодзё, положив освободившуюся ладошку ему на грудь и почувствовав, что сердце Мори бьётся так же быстро, как и его собственное, чуть приподнялся и нашёл губы партнёра.

Нежный поцелуй со вкусом шоколада. Такой нежный и целомудренный, что кажется от этого ещё упоительнее. Не прерывай, только не прерывай. Пусть он продлится целую вечность...

Ранмару отпустил его первым. Ещё мгновение назад его губы ласково терзали рот Юкинодзё, а в следующую минуту, он уже смотрит на блондина немного безумными глазами, чуть отодвинувшись и держа его за хрупкие плечи. Юки же моргает, пытаясь вернуть зрению ясность, мыслям логичность, а распоясавшимся чувствам хоть какой-то контроль.

- Я... Наверное, мне не стоило... – смущённо выдал Мори, старательно отводя взгляд. Почему-то ему казалось, что именно с ней всё должно быть немножко иначе, не так, как с остальными.

Юки, не зная, что ответить, жадно вдыхал воздух, стараясь успокоиться. Всё-таки не стоило, не стоило соглашаться на этот танец. Но, с другой стороны, кто бы мог подумать, что это может быть так... необыкновенно, упоительно, феерично, восхитительно, в конце концов! Однако... похоже, стоит поспешить домой. Иначе его тело предаст своего хозяина окончательно, и Тояма наделает ещё больше глупостей, чем уже натворил.

- Думаю... мне уже пора... – пробормотал Юкинодзё, отправляясь на непослушных ногах в ванную, где сушилась его блузка. Та была ещё чуть влажная, но вполне пригодная для того, чтобы надеть её и выйти на улицу.

- Я провожу, – вызвался Ранмару, когда переодевшийся блондин вышел из ванной.

- Хорошо, – просто кивнул Юки.

Всю дорогу до его дома они, смущённые произошедшим, молчали. Наконец перед самой дверью Мори подал голос.

- Знаешь, я понимаю, что просить прощения глупо, это прозвучит несколько... двусмысленно, но думаю, что впредь нам не стоит торопить события. Если позволишь, давай в следующий раз выберем что-нибудь нейтральное типа кино. Хорошо?

- Да, – кивнул Юки. Ранмару, услышав положительный ответ, просиял.

- Могу я зайти за тобой завтра?

- Конечно, – кивнул Тояма. Кино – это хорошо. Если не брать ничего из еды, то никаких неожиданностей произойти не должно. Верно же?

- Тогда я опять зайду в семь?

- Ага, – улыбнулся Юки. – Значит, завтра в семь я тебя жду. Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи, – попрощался Ранмару.

Тояма, закрыв за собой входную дверь, медленно сполз по стене на пол. Что же он натворил? Почему не признался сразу? Если этим вечером ещё можно было сказать правду, то теперь, после всего произошедшего, Ранмару его, мягко говоря, возненавидит. И будет прав. Юки тяжело вздохнул, стягивая с себя парик. Теперь, если всё раскроется, они никогда не останутся не то что друзьями, а просто хорошими знакомыми... Да... Возвращаться назад поздно. Так, может, тогда оставить всё как есть? Если они пойдут в кино, в темноте кинозала можно будет держаться за руки и, кто знает, может быть, даже ещё раз поцеловаться... Юноша коснулся дрожащими пальцами губ и улыбнулся. А потом он будет с радостью вспоминать об этом. Ведь, в конце концов, у них всё равно ничего не могло бы быть. Так пусть останутся хотя бы красивые воспоминания... И, вздохнув, Тояма встал на ноги, и медленно побрёл в свою комнату. Уже поздно. Не стоит завтра встречать Ранмару с тёмными кругами под глазами...


	5. 4

4.

- Где тебя носило? – рассерженно спросил Ранмару, сверля взглядом Такенагу, с невозмутимым видом намазывающего клубничный джем на тост.

- Что, прости? – брюнет слегка приподнял бровь, делая вид, что не понял, за что на него злятся.

- Не прикидывайся дурачком! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Где ты пропадал вчера вечером? – Ранмару принялся греметь дверями шкафчиков, пытаясь отыскать банку растворимого кофе. Конечно, он предпочитал пить собственноручно сваренный напиток, но все никак не удавалось зайти в магазин и купить зёрна.

- А что тебя, собственно говоря, не устраивает? Я предпочел не мешать тебе в твоём великом плане по завоеванию прекрасной барышни, вот и решил позволить вам побыть наедине. Ты ещё спасибо должен мне сказать за мою проницательность. Ведь как в воду глядел, что при второй встрече ты непременно приведёшь её домой.

Ранмару вдруг застыл, ухватившись пальцами за дверцу шкафчика, и Такенага с удивлением понял, что щёки друга слегка порозовели.

- Это... случайно вышло. Я не планировал, – голос его слегка дрожал, и Ода в очередной раз поразился непривычному поведению товарища. Раньше он бы, напротив, сказал спасибо за то, что свидание, благодаря сообразительности брюнета, прошло на ура. Сейчас же в поведении Мори явно было что-то не так. И Такенага, насторожившись, принялся жадно разглядывать друга, ловя каждое сказанное им слово.

- Неужели? – притворно всплеснул руками Ода только для того, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией собеседника. Ранмару оправдал его чаяния, зло сверкнув лазоревыми глазами и проворчав.

- Представь себе! У меня и в мыслях не было вести её домой.

- Почему же?

Мори, сев на стул, принялся сыпать в чашку кофе. Отвечать он явно не спешил, пребывая в странной прострации, будто отгородившись от внешнего мира. Только заметив, что в кружку уже высыпана половина содержимого банки, тихо выругался и подал голос:

- Потому что мне не хотелось, чтобы с ней всё было так же, как и с остальными, – он на мгновение замолчал, чтобы затем воскликнуть. – Тебе не понять! – Ранмару отодвинул от себя кружку и принялся нервно теребить кусочек тоста, совсем не замечая, что крошки падают на пол и на колени, в глазах его зажёгся странный мечтательный свет, который уже в который раз за это утро заставил Такенагу удивиться. – Она... она... – парень не сдержал переполняющие его эмоции и шумно вздохнул. – Она особенная. Почему-то рядом с ней я чувствую себя так, как никогда и ни с кем до этого. Как будто я целый, понимаешь? Как будто я всю жизнь жил, мучаясь от того, что у меня нет кусочка души, самого важного кусочка, но вот, появилась она, и я будто наконец-то нашёл утраченное. Это не передать словами. Тот восторг, что я испытываю, просто глядя на неё... – Ранмару ненадолго замолк, а потом, видимо взяв себя в руки, продолжил уже обычным, будничным тоном. – Вот поэтому-то я и разозлился, когда узнал, что ты пропадаешь неизвестно где. Я хотел вас познакомить. А ещё я не хотел смущать её. Она так очаровательно невинна...

Нет, не зря тогда Такенага подумал, что случайно замеченная из окна незнакомка может стать не просто милашкой, имя которой Ранмару вдруг приспичило узнать. Похоже, всё действительно серьёзно. Стоит познакомиться с этой девушкой, чтобы понять, что же она из себя представляет.

- Ммм... А как же твое заявление, что через неделю она будет твоей, и вы вместе будете встречать Сунако?

Ранмару с нескрываемым изумлением во взгляде уставился на друга, отчего тот почувствовал смущение, будто только что ляпнул что-то не то.

- Мне ничего не мешает пригласить её в аэропорт, думаю, Сунако ей понравится. А что касается первого моего обещания... Не думаю, что стоит торопить события...

Такенага чуть не подавился тостом. Он ожидал какого угодно ответа, только не того, что Ранмару готов ждать и не форсировать события. Забавно... Нет, всё-таки стоит познакомиться с этой девушкой. Как бишь её зовут?

- Как её зовут? – наконец откашлявшись, прохрипел Ода.

- Юки Тояма. Замечательное имя, не правда ли?

- Угу... Слушай, может, познакомишь меня с ней?

Искреннее непонимание в сапфировом взгляде.

- Зачем?

- Ну... должен же я знать, что представляет из себя девушка, заставившая моего друга забыть о других представительницах прекрасного пола. Или ты боишься, что она и меня обаяет?

- Вот ещё, – фыркнул Ранмару. – И ничего я не боюсь. Всё равно тебе не удастся её увести. Ты же, кажется, на прошлой неделе уже с кем-то познакомился. И, помнится, несколько дней назад буквально светился, когда пришёл домой после первого свидания.

Такенага, смутившись, опустил глаза. На самом деле позавчера у него состоялось второе свидание, но Мори сейчас так зациклен на собственной личной жизни, что просто не замечает ничего вокруг.

- Так познакомишь или нет? – решил повторить вопрос Ода.

- Да ладно, чего уж там. Познакомлю, – хмыкнул Ранмару. – Можно даже устроить двойное свидание.

- Нет уж... – поморщился Такенага. Он не любил подобные мероприятия, и Мори прекрасно это знал. – Давай как-нибудь в другой раз.

- Хорошо. Тогда я чуть позже скажу, куда тебе следует подъехать.

- Ладно...

На том и порешили.


	6. 5

5.

- Познакомься, Юки, это мой друг Такенага. Такенага, это Юки. Мы встречаемся.

От этих слов по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Встречаемся... Как же восхитительно это звучит! Может, ему это снится? А утром, когда он проснётся, окажется, что это неправда?.. Ну, в самом деле, не может же быть реальностью их поход в кино, когда в течение всего сеанса Ранмару так нежно и бережно сжимал его пальцы, что Юки, погружённый в свои переживания, так и не понял, что же там творилось на экране. Да и знакомство с этим Такенагой... И то, как Ранмару его, Юки, представил. Фактически, назвал своей девушкой... Нет, это определённо не может происходить на самом деле!

- Оч-чень приятно... – тихо пробормотал Тояма, едва не протянув ладонь для рукопожатия. Хороша же будет девушка, по-мужски пожимающая руку парню.

По спине пробежал холодок, когда Такенага впился в него взглядом, который, будто рентгеном, насквозь его просвечивал. На мгновение Юки даже показалось, что брюнет сейчас воскликнет: «Черт возьми, Ран, да это же переодетый парень!» Но Ода молчал, лишь кивнул в знак того, что знакомство ему приятно, и тут же переключил своё внимание на прошедшего неподалёку официанта. Юкинодзё, с трудом сдержав вздох облегчения, вытер вспотевшие ладони. Кажется, после кино стоило сразу же ехать домой, а не соглашаться на это знакомство.

- Чем Вы увлекаетесь, Юки? – задал вопрос Такенага, делая глоток яблочного сока, который принесли, дабы скрасить ожидание основного заказа.

- Ну... на самом деле у меня довольно широкий круг интересов, но в основном это животные, – Юки потеребил трубочку, но пить не стал, хотя в горле отчего-то пересохло. Не нравился ему взгляд этого парня.

- Вот как? Что ж, думаю, это замечательно, что у вас такое интересное увлечение. В чём же оно проявляется.

- Ну, когда я была маленькой, я почти каждый день приносила домой животных. То птичек с перебитыми крылышками, то бездомных кошек, то собак... Как-то отыскала старую бесхвостую крысу и притащила её к себе в комнату. Я тогда была уверена, что мне во что бы то ни стало необходимо её накормить и обогреть, – Юки коротко рассмеялся, должно быть, вспомнив что-то забавное. – Ой, что тогда было! Родители, обнаружив у меня несчастное животное, закатили скандал, запретили мне держать живность, и если бы Ной не согласилась их подержать у себя, пока моим зверушкам не найдутся хозяева, не знаю, что бы тогда было.

Юкинодзё так и не понял, почему, услышав имя его подруги детства, Такенага заметно напрягся, а потом переспросил:

- Ной?

- Ну да. Это моя подруга. Мы вместе выросли.

- Красивое имя...

- Угу, мне тоже нравится.

Принесли заказ, и какое-то время все молча ели, затем Такенага опять подал голос:

- А учитесь Вы где? – и, услышав название университета, продолжил допрос. – На биологическом?

- Нет, – отрицательно качнул головой Юки. – На художественном.

- Почему это?

- Ну, просто так получилось. Кроме того, я решила, что учиться с Ной на одном факультете будет гораздо интереснее.

Такенага в задумчивости тыкал вилкой отбивную, к которой едва притронулся.

- На художественном, значит... – пробормотал он, отчего в груди Юки всколыхнулось нехорошее предчувствие. Захотелось прямо сейчас встать и во всём сознаться, но что-то его удерживало от этого, безусловно, глупого поступка.

Начавшую было накаляться обстановку разрядил Ранмару, который завёл беседу о только что просмотренном фильме, и на время Юки позабыл обо всех своих сомнениях и страхах, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в звучание его голоса, от которого по телу пробегал приятный едва ощутимый озноб...

Уже стоя перед дверью дома Юки и прощаясь, Ранмару всё-таки спросил:

- Ну как тебе он?

- Ты про своего друга?

- Да.

Юки замялся, не зная, что ответить, потом всё-таки решил сказать правду.

- Если честно, я немного его боюсь.

Ранмару едва сдержал смешок.

- Серьёзно?

- Да, он такой... внушительный...

- Ха-ха, это точно. Такенага любит строить из себя всезнающего мудреца, – вновь прыснул Ранмару. А потом, резко посерьёзнев, добавил. – Но, знаешь, на самом деле он нормальный. Уверен, чуть позже вы обязательно найдёте с ним общий язык.

- Надеюсь... – пробормотал Юки и сделал первый шаг по направлению к двери. – Ну, мне пора.

- Подожди! – Ранмару схватил его за локоть, и на мгновение у Тоямы перехватило дыхание, стоило подумать о том, что, возможно, сейчас его поцелуют.

- Что? – голос чуть дрогнул, когда Юки поднял на парня выжидающий взгляд. Мори, не сдержавшись, нежно коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки блондина, застывшего от этой незатейливой ласки не в силах двинуться с места.

- Когда мы в следующий раз встретимся?

- Не знаю... Завтра я, кажется, буду занята, – он припомнил, что Ной накануне попросила его остаться дома, мол, у неё какие-то грандиозные планы.

- А послезавтра?

- Должна быть свободна...

- Тогда я зайду как обычно в семь. Хорошо?

- Да, – кивнул Юки. Ранмару, улыбнувшись, ещё раз погладил его по щеке и, наклонившись, быстро коснулся губ юноши, а затем, пожелав спокойной ночи, удалился, оставив Юкинодзё стоять, будто примёрзнув к крыльцу. Сегодняшний день принёс много сюрпризов. Взять хотя бы знакомство с этим Такенагой. Юки очень хотелось верить, что Ода ни о чём не догадался. Потому что если он поделится своими соображениями с Ранмару... Всё закончится гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы. К тому же, было бы лучше, если бы правду Ранмару узнал от самого обманщика, а не от чересчур догадливого друга. По крайней мере, в этом случае, прежде чем Мори в гневе вылетит из комнаты прочь или вышвырнет разоблачённого юношу за дверь, у Юкинодзё ещё будет несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы оправдаться.

Тояма, коснувшись пальцами губ, всё ещё хранящих ощущение мимолётного поцелуя, горько улыбнулся. Надо рассказать. Надо. Причём самому. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Пока расставание ещё можно пережить. Потому что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и он попросту не сможет даже дышать без Ранмару.


	7. 6

6.

- Ну, и как всё прошло? – сверкнула любопытными глазами Ной, не обращая никакого внимания на недовольное выражение лица невыспавшегося Юки.

- Нормально... – флегматично отозвался Тояма.

- Это не ответ! – гневно воскликнула девушка, уверенным шагом проходя в гостиную и таща за собой упирающегося друга. – Рассказывай! И во всех подробностях!

- Да нечего рассказывать... – попытался избавиться от назойливых расспросов юноша.

- Ой ли? – она недоверчиво приподняла бровь.

- Ну... ничего особенного. Обычное свидание. Сходили в кино, поговорили... Он меня со своим другом познакомил...

- Ничего особенного? – Ной возмущенно сверкнула в его сторону глазами. – И это ты называешь «ничего особенного»? Да он тебе фактически в любви признался, а ты - «ничего особенного»!

- Но что в этом такого? Обычное свидание... – Юки искренне недоумевал, чем же он умудрился так разозлить подругу.

- И ничего не обычное. Если он познакомил тебя со своим другом, значит, ты для него значишь больше, чем просто девушка, с которой он познакомился несколько дней назад. Значит, ты ему небезразличен.

Тояма как-то сразу сник. Он плюхнулся на диван и грустно произнёс:

- В этом-то и вся проблема...

Ной, обеспокоенно на него посмотрев, села рядом.

- Что такое?

- Понимаешь, если он узнает правду... Он возненавидит меня. Он же уверен, что я девушка, и поэтому никогда не простит мне этот обман.

- Глупости! – фыркнула Ной. – Если ты и правда ему небезразличен, то он в любом случае простит тебя и поймёт.

- А если нет?

- А если нет, значит, он не стоит твоих нервов, – без колебаний отозвалась подруга.

- Если бы всё было так просто... – Юки окончательно скис. Он сидел и тупо пялился в одну точку, никак не реагируя на слова девушки, которая изо всех сил пыталась его растормошить. Наконец, отчаявшись, она решила использовать последнее средство.

- А знаешь, Юки, ты сегодня свободен?

- Да. Ты же сама просила ничего не планировать.

- А тебе ещё не надоело выходить из дома исключительно в женском обличье?

- Ну... если честно, то уже порядком поднадоело, – Тояма не понимал, к чему она клонит.

- Отлично. Тогда зови Кёхея, пусть тоже будет готов.

- К чему?

Ной округлила глаза, демонстрируя крайнюю степень изумления.

- А разве я тебе не говорила?

- Что-то не припомню, – на самом деле она, конечно, говорила, но Юки был так погружен в себя после того, что произошло в квартире Ранмару, что пропустил почти всё, сказанное подругой, мимо ушей. Ной не стала возмущаться по поводу того, что Тояма её не слушает, а потому просто повторила ещё раз.

- Сегодня я кое-что запланировала. Хочу вас кое-кому представить.

Юки мигом вспомнил, что девушка совсем недавно рассказывала о том, что тоже познакомилась с каким-то парнем. Неужели она имеет в виду его?

- Что, он тоже для тебя значит больше, чем обычный парень, с которым недавно знакома? – вопрос слетел с языка совершенно случайно, но Ной, похоже, не обиделась.

- Да, – просто кивнула она. – А теперь идём-ка со мной. Будем выбирать, что мне надеть.

И Тояма послушно позволил взять себя под руку и увести из дома.

Кёхей прийти не смог. Вернее, он пришёл, поздоровался с избранником подруги детства, а потом спешно ретировался, сославшись на архиважные дела. Юки про себя обвинил его в предательстве. Почему-то ему казалось, что, останься друг, он чувствовал бы себя увереннее. Теперь же всё, что мог Юкинодзё, это нервно теребить край скатерти, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы и гадать, способен ли макияж, парик и женская одежда изменить его до такой степени, чтобы, увидев его в мужском обличье, принять за совершенно другого человека.

Тояма ещё раз исподтишка глянул на сидящего напротив парня, с интересом слушающего беззаботное щебетание Ной, и почувствовал, как влажнеют ладони. Какая ирония судьбы! Почему, почему именно он и почему они в том же самом кафе, что и вчера? Теперь Юки проклинал себя за излишнюю болтливость. Не стоило упоминать имя подруги, лучше бы он промолчал тогда, но кто знал... Каким воспалённым должен быть мозг, чтобы представить, что угрюмый излишне серьёзный парень способен увлечься беззаботной жизнерадостной девушкой? Юки чуть тряхнул волосами, отгоняя неприятные мысли, и с ужасом поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Такенаги. Во рту мигом пересохло от нехорошего предчувствия. Юноша с трудом поборол желание вскочить со своего места и сбежать прочь из этого кафе, только бы не видеть, не чувствовать этот рентгеновский, проникающий даже сквозь плоть взгляд.

- Юки, ты почему ничего не ешь? – голос Ной заставил Тояму вздрогнуть. Он подскочил на месте и недоумённо уставился на девушку.

- Что?

- Юки, перестань летать в облаках. О чём ты задумался?

- Да так... ни о чём…

Девушка промолчала, решив никак не комментировать этот расплывчатый ответ. Вообще-то к другу она хотела обратиться с другой просьбой, но, заметив, что он отчего-то сильно нервничает, решила хоть немного его встряхнуть. Получилось не очень. Интересно, что с ним стряслось?

- Прошу прощения, – Ной бросила извиняющийся взгляд на Такенагу. – Но мне нужно отойти ненадолго. Надеюсь, вы не будете сильно скучать?

Ответом ей было дружное заверение, что нет, ни в коем случае скучать они не будут, и что она может никуда не торопиться, они готовы ждать сколько угодно. Правда, Юки при этом с трудом смог подавить желание схватить Ной за руку и, как маленький ребёнок, зареветь, упрашивая её не оставлять его наедине с этим излишне серьёзным парнем. Но ему всё-таки удалось сдержать себя, проследив за удаляющейся подругой взглядом полным отчаяния.

Они с Такенагой остались вдвоём. Кажется, сейчас что-то будет.

- Ну что, Юки Тояма. Или всё-таки Юкинодзё? Как Вам новый знакомый Вашей подруги детства? – насмешливый тон, которым был задан вопрос, заставил Юки похолодеть. Он медленно поднял взгляд на собеседника и, встретившись с ледяным взором чернильных глаз, почувствовал, как сердце падает куда-то в район пяток.

- Я... Юки. Друзья зовут меня Юки, – глупый ответ, но ничего умнее он придумать не смог.

- А с недавних пор и не только друзья, верно?

Шпилька достигла своей цели. Юноша опустил голову, чувствуя, как жаркая полна румянца заливает сначала щёки, потом распространяется на шею и плечи... Он догадался! Обо всём догадался. Его обман раскрыт. И очень скоро о нём узнает и Ранмару. Ой, что тогда будет... Думать об этом не хотелось. Потому что если во взгляде Мори Юки увидит то же презрение, что сейчас плещется в глазах его друга, наверное, он просто умрёт от стыда и боли.

- А он уверен, что ты прекрасная барышня... – эти слова ударили не хуже кнута. Вот только ни один кнут не способен добраться до самого сердца...

- Я знаю...

- Скажи, тебе, должно быть, весело водить его за нос? Ещё бы, такой видный парень и бегает за другим парнем. Забавно, не правда ли? Наверное, ты здорово смеёшься над своей шуткой. Я прав?

- Нет! – запальчиво выкрикнул Юки, отчего на их столик тут же оглянулось несколько других посетителей. Юноша смутился и опять опустил голову, добавив уже тише. – Ничего подобного... Я не хотел над ним посмеяться. Просто я банально проспорил, и Кёхей захотел, чтобы я нарядился в женское платье, и именно в этот момент мы с Ранмару и встретились впервые. Честное слово, я совсем не хотел ему врать. Я просто... теперь я не могу сказать ему правду.

- Почему?

- Он возненавидит меня.

- Рано или поздно он всё равно обо всём узнает.

- Ты расскажешь ему? – зло спросил Юки.

- Нет... – казалось, Такенагу слегка смутил сочащийся ядом тон собеседника. – Просто, если он вдруг захочет затащить тебя в постель, что ты будешь делать тогда? Отсутствие груди, предположим, Ранмару простит, но вот всё остальное... Согласись, что ниже пояса ты не имеешь ничего общего с девушкой. Так что он в любом случае всё узнает. И тогда он точно тебя возненавидит.

- Я сам обо всём ему расскажу... – глухо отозвался Юки. Он знал, что Такенага прав. Правда в любом случае рано или поздно откроется, поэтому стоит постараться, чтобы она ранила Ранмару не слишком сильно.

- Хорошо... И когда же?

Действительно, когда? Завтра? Нет, это будет слишком тяжело. Ему стоит запасти как можно больше храбрости для подобного признания, а до завтрашнего дня осталось слишком мало времени.

- Скоро...

Такенагу такой туманный ответ не устроил. Он не желал позволять какому-то мальчишке со смазливым личиком водить за нос его лучшего друга.

- А не боишься, что всё решится уже завтра?

- Почему я должен этого бояться?

- Ну, у вас же будет третье свидание?

- Д-да...

- А на третьем свидании Ранмару обычно всегда переходит к решительным действиям. Не думаю, что он изменит себе на этот раз, – конечно, это была ложь. Мори уже который день твердил, что его новая знакомая совершенно особенная, и он не имеет ни малейшего желания торопить события. Но Юки этого не знал. И, что касается остальных девушек, они и правда падали в объятия Ранмару уже на третьем свидании. Хотя в некоторых случаях это случалось уже на втором.

Юкинодзё услышанное заставило похолодеть от ужаса. Не может быть! Ему просто послышалось. Надо сходить к врачу и проверить слух. Потому что это просто не может быть правдой. Не может быть, чтобы до того, как всё раскроется, остались считанные часы. Ной ведь говорила, что, раз он познакомил Юки со своим другом, значит, для Ранмару это не просто интрижка. Значит, он не будет вести себя с Тоямой так же, как со всеми остальными. Верно же? Но раз это говорит Такенага... Не будет же он лгать. Правда?

- Ты... Это правда? – всё-таки просил Юки.

- А какой мне резон тебе лгать? – невозмутимо отозвался Такенага. Юкинодзё не знал, что на это ответить, а потому предпочёл промолчать. – Лучше признайся сам, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Юки снова ничего не сказал. Всё-таки зря он пошёл сюда, зря согласился. Надо было, как Кёхей, заявить, что у него дела, и скрыться. И не было бы этого беспокойства, сдавливающего тисками сердце, не было бы безрадостных мыслей и тоски по поводу того, что завтра всё закончится. Юноша глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться, чтобы хотя бы сделать вид, что всё в порядке, но вышло из рук вон плохо. Такенага с невозмутимым видом наблюдал, как мелькают эмоции на лице сидящего напротив парня, как поникли его плечи, потух взгляд. Это к лучшему, убеждал себя Ода. Он никому не позволит обманывать своего друга, пусть это и вышло не нарочно.

- Скучали? – весело спросила Ной, подходя к столику. Парни синхронно вздрогнули, будто их поймали за каким-то плохим делом, но девушка даже не обратила на это внимание. Такенага поднял на неё взгляд, в котором мелькнуло что-то, отчего Юки ощутил лёгкий укол зависти. Как же всё-таки этим двоим повезло, что они нашли друг друга. Ему же предстояло собственными руками разрушить мечту, которую он лелеял в течение последних нескольких дней. Причём произойдёт это уже завтра.


	8. 7

7.

- Да устрой ты ей романтический ужин при свечах и дело с концом! – не выдержал Такенага, когда Ранмару тяжко вздохнул уже бог знает который по счёту раз. Перед Мори стояла крайне трудная задача: устроить свидание так, чтобы Юки запомнила его на всю жизнь.

- Ужин? – задумчиво протянул парень. – Ты правда считаешь, что это хорошая идея?

- Ну а почему бы и нет? Всё равно сегодня на улице ужасная погода. А когда будет солнечно, устроишь ей рейд по самым красивым местам города. По-моему, это будет тоже вполне мило.

Ранмару нехотя согласился с другом. Погода сегодня и правда была отвратительная. Вроде и дождя нет, но пасмурно и дует такой холодный пронизывающий ветер, что напрочь отбивает всякое желание находиться на свежем воздухе дольше, чем это необходимо. Похоже, всё-таки придётся послушаться Такенагу.

- Ты мне, кстати, так и не сказал, как она тебе, – после недолгого молчания вновь подал голос Ранмару. Ода оторвался от книги и довольно долго пристально изучал друга, отчего тот начал нервничать и злиться. Затем, решив, что и так выдержал достаточную паузу, брюнет ответил.

- Девушка как девушка. Симпатичная, неглупая. Это всё, что ты хотел услышать?

При этом было в голосе Такенаги что-то, что сильно не понравилось, Ранмару. Будто друг что-то недоговаривает. Но парень решил списать это на излишне разыгравшееся воображение. А уже через пять минут он совершенно забыл обо всех подозрениях, целиком погрузившись в приготовления к предстоящему свиданию.

Юки в нерешительности застыл на пороге, не в силах оторвать взгляд от красиво сервированного стола, но в особенности от двух подсвечников в виде купидончиков и бардово-красных, белоснежных и нежно-розовых лепестков цветов, щедро рассыпанных на тёмно-синей скатерти. Почему-то в памяти всплыли слова Такенаги по поводу третьего свидания, и стало страшно.

- Проходи... – суетился Ранмару, помогая гостье снять плащ и забирая у неё зонтик.

- Угу... – кивнул Юки, всё ещё не решаясь вымолвить ни слова.

- На улице ужас, что творится, вот я и решил, что было бы лучше остаться дома. Ты не против?

- Нет-нет. По-моему, это замечательная идея. А... Такенага...

- О, у него, оказывается, тоже свидание, поэтому он ушёл.

«Точно, то-то Ной так светилась от счастья. Но теперь, по крайней мере, я смогу во всём ему признаться. Вот только дождусь подходящего момента».

- Ты проходи, – снова повторил Ранмару, пропуская Юки вперёд себя в комнату. Тояма позволил усадить себя на стул, чувствуя, как бешено стучит сердце. Как же хочется, чтобы это был лишь сон!

Комната совсем не изменилась со времени его последнего визита. Разве что задёрнутые портьеры создают приятный полумрак, и, если зажечь свечи, здесь будет очень уютно. Юки подавил тяжёлый вздох. Нет, надо решаться. Непременно решаться. Он не может больше лгать Ранмару. Ведь, если всё закончится сейчас, будет не так больно, как если это произойдёт чуть позже.

- Ты посиди пока, а я сейчас, – и Ранмару, дождавшись его согласия, скрылся на кухне. Юки же, нервно теребя подол платья, принялся лихорадочно вспоминать речь, которую он сочинял почти всю ночь, но сейчас все слова казались глупыми и бессмысленными.

Мори вернулся довольно быстро, неся в руках аппетитно пахнущее блюдо. Кажется, жаркое. Тояма, погружённый в свои мысли и переживания, уловил лишь запах жареного мяса, даже попробовал несколько кусочков, но вкуса так и не почувствовал.

- Что-то случилось? – парень, заметив смятение Юки, взял его за руку и обеспокоено заглянул в глаза. Все старательно сочинённые и подобранные слова будто корова языком слизала.

- Н-нет, всё в порядке, – это же обычное прикосновение. Ну почему же тогда так дрожат коленки?

- Точно?

Он осторожно коснулся подбородка блондина. Так робко, будто тот был фарфоровой куклой, стоившей целое состояние. Юки почувствовал, как перехватило горло, и испуганно встретился взглядом с Ранмару. И с ужасом понял, что, похоже, сейчас он просто не сможет во всём признаться.

- Д-да... – голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло. От близости Мори кружилась голова, и Юки жадно вдохнул воздух, которого, как ему казалось, в комнате осталось совсем мало.

- Ммм... – Ранмару погладил подушечками пальцев щеку юноши, из груди которого вырвался непроизвольный вздох.

«Если он меня сейчас поцелует...» - Юки не знал, что тогда будет, нет, он не знал, что будет тогда делать, как реагировать. По-хорошему, следует оттолкнуть Ранмару, отскочить в другой конец комнаты и сбивчиво, скомкано, но объяснить, рассказать правду. Иначе... Иначе Тояма просто не сможет противиться обаянию Ранмару.

Когда губы Мори коснулись его щеки, Юки будто оцепенел. Он наслаждался нежными прикосновениями, жадно впитывал каждый даже самый слабый отголосок удовольствия, чтобы запомнить, чтобы держать в памяти всю оставшуюся жизнь. Плевать на то, что говорил Такенага. Пусть это будет последний поцелуй. А потом он всё расскажет. Да-да, потом он обязательно во всём сознается. Только испытает ещё несколько упоительных мгновений счастья.

Нежный поцелуй. Сначала едва ощутимый, почти незаметный, потом всё более страстный, неистовый, жадный. Будто Ранмару чувствовал, что вот-вот должно что-то произойти, что-то непоправимое, а потому целовал блондина так, словно один из них был приговорён к смертной казни. Хотя, кто знает, вполне возможно, что так оно и было.

Руки Мори легли на плечи, притянули изящное тело к себе и прижали так крепко, будто он хотел сплавиться, стать с Юки одним целым, чтобы всегда быть вместе и никогда не расставаться. Тояма лишь тихо простонал, чуть прикусив губу Ранмару, когда тот пробежался пальцами по спине юноши, вызывая приятную дрожь возбуждения по всему телу. Нет, нужно срочно остановить его. Как можно быстрее. Пока не стало слишком поздно...

- Ранмару... – выдохнул Юки его имя, когда губы блондина оставили на пару мгновений в покое, чтобы уже в следующую минуту обрушиться на них с новой порцией поцелуев.

- Почему?.. Почему я это делаю? Почему ты сводишь меня с ума? – прошептал вдруг Мори, зарываясь лицом в светлые локоны. – Наверное, это было плохой идеей. Не стоило слушаться Такенагу. Надо было ограничиться походом в кафе...

Его жаркий шепот обжигал шею, но Юки даже не заметил этого. Такенага! Непонятно, чего он добивался. Может, хотел таким образом помочь Тояме признаться. Теперь уже поздно гадать. Потому что если он не скажет правду прямо сейчас...

- Ранмару... – Юки, сделав глубокий вдох, решительно отстранился, поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд парня.

- Что?

- Я... мне нужно признаться тебе кое в чём...

В лазоревых глазах зажглось удивление, и Ранмару, в голове которого за несколько мгновений промелькнуло больше сотни различных догадок одна страшнее другой относительно того, в чём хочет ему признаться Юки, приготовился выслушать всё, что скажет ему юноша.

- Помнишь, когда мы впервые встретились? – слова давались с трудом, но он, сжав ладони в замок, продолжил. – Я ещё тогда упала и ушибла ногу? – Ранмару кивнул, пока что ничего не понимая. А Юки продолжил, как-то незаметно начав говорить о себе в мужском роде. – Знаешь, – я надеюсь, ты помнишь Кёхея – накануне мы с ним играли в го на желания, и я проиграл. В тот день я должен был выполнить его желание. Я как раз занимался этим, когда встретил тебя. Честное слово, у меня и в мыслях тогда не было обманывать тебя. Я тогда, если честно, ни о чём не думал. А потом, когда ты назначил свидание, и когда оно состоялось... Я уже тогда хотел во всём признаться, но так и не смог. Я знаю, что должен был сказать всю правду сразу, но... это оказалось слишком трудно, – Юки, почувствовав, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, опустил взгляд, спрятав лицо за стеной волос. – Я... я, как дурак, влюбился. Влюбился в тебя. Прости, если сможешь, за то, что я тебя обманывал. Надеюсь, это не сильно тебя заденет...

Ранмару внимательно ловил каждое слово сбивчивой речи стоящего напротив блондина, и боролся с желанием ущипнуть себя, дабы убедиться, что это не сон. Нет, это не может быть правдой! Юки, девушка, которая, он был уверен, предназначена самими небесами лично для него, что-то рассказывает, при этом говоря о себе в мужском роде. Может, у Ранмару что-то со слухом? Или... или... думать об этом решительно не хотелось. Этого просто не может быть! Нет, это ложь, чушь и ерунда. Просто глупый розыгрыш. Сейчас она рассмеётся и скажет, что пошутила. И перестанет нервно теребить подол платья, перестанет прятать лицо за водопадом волос, перестанет говорить таким тоном, будто каждое слово причиняет невыносимую боль...

- Юки... – не выдержал парень, но стоящий напротив блондин вскинул вверх руку, призывая к молчанию.

- Я Юкинодзё Тояма. Учусь на факультете искусств, у меня есть подруга детства Ной и друг Кёхей. Ты знаешь все из того, что я сказал, кроме моего полного имени. Но тебе не известно ещё кое-что, – Юки сделал небольшую паузу, собираясь с мужеством, а потом продолжил. – В тот день Кёхей заявил, что, раз уж я проиграл, я должен переодеться девушкой и проходить целый день в платье. Причём в этот момент меня должно было увидеть как можно больше народа. И мне пришлось согласиться. Всё-таки он, когда проигрывал, всегда выполнял мои пожелания... А потом я встретил тебя, и игра затянулась. Я знаю, что это было жестоко, но сказать правду... это было выше моих сил. Я никогда не думал, что влюблюсь в парня, а, когда это произошло, сначала испугался, а потом... потом было уже слишком поздно говорить правду, – он откинул волосы с лица, и поднял на Ранмару янтарные глаза, блестящие от слёз. – Знаешь, Ранмару, правда в том, что я парень, – Юки стянул парик, явив перед удивлённым взором собеседника торчащие во все стороны короткие светлые волосы. – Просто у меня смазливое личико и хрупкое телосложение, которое обманывает людей. Но того факта, что я парень, излишне женственные черты лица не изменят, понимаешь? И того, что я люблю тебя, тоже... – он всхлипнул, отворачиваясь. Не хотелось показывать свои слёзы.

Ранмару сидел, как громом пораженный, не зная, что ответить. Юки, та самая Юки, которая за эти несколько дней стала для него всем, оказалась парнем. Неправда. Это ложь. Такого просто не может быть! Мори отчаянно хотелось, чтобы это было всего лишь шуткой, но где же счастливый смех так удачно разыгравшей его девушки? Почему она плачет? И, чёрт возьми, почему сейчас, когда Юки сняла парик, она действительно похожа на парня. Очень женственного, но всё же парня.

- Забавный был розыгрыш... Надеюсь, ты получил от этого удовольствие... – пробормотал он первое, что пришло в голову. Юки посмотрел на него как щенок, которому пообещали сытный обед и крышу над головой, а вместо этого, голодного, безжалостно выгнали на мороз.

- Я знал... знал, что ты не простишь меня... – прошептал Тояма и выбежал прочь из комнаты.

Ранмару услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и раздалась дробь каблучков, сбегавших по ступенькам, но никак не отреагировал на это. Он не мог поверить. Просто не мог поверить в то, что он, никогда не знавший недостатка в женском внимании и с готовностью этим пользовавшийся, вдруг влюбился. В парня. И с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать...


	9. Эпилог

Эпилог.

Говорят, что время – лучший лекарь. Так вот, это всё враки. Я сидел на подоконнике в коридоре своего университета, наблюдая за тем, как медленно опадают листья.

Осень.

Под окном как раз раскинул ветви клён. Красивый, наряженный в пестрые красные лиственные одежды, яркие и пышные, как юбка черноглазой цыганки. Ветер лениво трепал несчастное дерево, отчего оно, будто злясь на докучливого кавалера, тихо плакало ало-золотыми слезами.

Я задумчиво следил за падающей листвой, и моя душа плакала и ревела вместе с деревом. Прошло два с половиной месяца. Это семьдесят семь дней, тысяча восемьсот сорок восемь часов, сто десять тысяч восемьсот восемьдесят минут и шесть миллионов шестьсот пятьдесят две тысячи восемьсот секунд. Именно столько времени я не видел тебя.

Иногда я думаю, что хорошо, что я во всём признался. По крайней мере, моя совесть чиста и не мучает меня ночами. Но вот сердце... Оно по-прежнему ноет, стоит мне вспомнить, какое по-детски обиженное было у тебя выражение лица, когда ты узнал правду. И тогда мне кажется, что лучше было бы ничего не говорить. Соврать что-нибудь про то, что ты не в моём вкусе, и исчезнуть из твоей жизни. Наверное, так было бы лучше. Да. Наверное.

Всё-таки я никогда не думал, что любовь – это так больно. Должно быть, это от того, что за счастье нужно платить. А те часы, что мы провели вместе, были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Поэтому и цена у них должна быть соответствующей. Называемой Океаном Отчаяния.

Нет, я уже в порядке. Относительно, конечно, но всё же. Вот первое время... Это да. Ребята тогда из кожи вон лезли, пытаясь меня успокоить. Ной всё пыталась накапать мне сердечных капель и влить их в меня, но я плевался и отфыркивался. Кёхей тоже был на удивление тихим, не язвил, как обычно, лишь молча сидел, иногда говоря, что всё будет хорошо. А мне было плевать, что там будет. Потому что наизнанку от боли меня выворачивало СЕЙЧАС. Я то тихо плакал, то бился в истерике, то сидел и тупо пялился в одну точку. Ничего не ел. Не спал. Как будто задался целью сделать себе ещё как можно хуже, как можно больнее. Когда родители ненадолго вернулись из командировки, мама ужаснулась, и повела меня по врачам, закончив эту вереницу людей в белых халатах на психотерапевте. Но и он мало чем помог.

Спасла как всегда Ной, влетев в комнату, надавав мне пощёчин и сунув мне под нос зеркало. Увидев себя, я ужаснулся. Теперь я не был похож ни на парня, ни на девушку. Я напоминал живой труп. И вот тогда-то я и понял, что нужно жить. Пусть болью и воспоминаниями, но всё же жить. Глупо опускать руки, нужно идти вперёд. Кто знает, может быть, когда-нибудь мне повезёт, и у меня появится ещё один шанс. Пусть не с тобой, но с кем-нибудь другим.

Теперь, когда начался новый семестр, я выгляжу так же, как до встречи с тобой. Ну, почти. Так же смеюсь с друзьями, ругаюсь время от времени с Кёхеем, гуляю по городу... Только Ной говорит, что у меня взгляд изменился, стал серьёзнее, но тут же добавляет, что так ей даже больше нравится.

Я опять посмотрел в окно, и с удивлением увидел стоящего возле клёна человека. Интересно, кого он ждёт? И почему кажется таким неуловимо знакомым?..

Сердце замирает и пропускает удар, когда он поднимает голову и внимательным взглядом окидывает окна. Прижавшись к стеклу, я жадно вглядываюсь в такие знакомые черты. Ты... Не может быть! В груди тут же поселяется тупая боль, стоит подумать о том, что, скорее всего, ты ждёшь свою девушку. Сейчас она выйдет, и вы поцелуетесь и, обнявшись, пойдёте прочь. От клёна. От меня...

Время идёт. Десять минут, двадцать. Я готов смотреть на тебя целую вечность. Раз уж это единственное, что мне дозволено. Ты тоже стоишь. Прозвенел звонок с пары, студенты дружной гурьбой высыпали на крыльцо и разошлись кто куда, а ты всё стоишь. Я, если честно, сам не знаю, почему сижу на подоконнике, хотя должен быть давным-давно дома. Наверное, из-за того, что люблю смотреть на этот клён. Или, может быть, от того, что дома всё равно никого нет. А в одиночестве мысли о тебе приходят в голову особенно часто.

Всё стоишь... Ты же замёрзнешь. Ветер сегодня ледяной, пробирает до костей. Совсем как тогда... Сердце опять кольнуло болью. И я, не выдержав, поддавшись минутному порыву, спрыгиваю с подоконника и несусь вниз. На улицу. На холод. Под потоки пронизывающего ветра. К тебе.

Увидев меня, ты улыбаешься. Сердце опять пропускает удар, и мне жутко хочется развернуться и дать стрекача. Но я всё же подхожу к тебе. И глупо, совершенно по-идиотски улыбаюсь.

- Здравствуй, – твой голос звучит чуть хрипло, как будто ты сильно волнуешься.

- Здравствуй.

- Значит, вот ты какой, настоящий... – от этих твоих слов, я чувствую, что краснею.

- Да... – вскидываю на тебя глаза. – Не нравлюсь?

Неожиданно ты улыбаешься. Так открыто и нежно, что хочется разреветься от переполняющих меня в этот момент эмоций.

- Отчего же... – ты оказываешься совсем близко, берёшь меня за плечи, заглядываешь в глаза, будто ищешь в них что-то… Я, задержав дыхание, жду, что будет дальше. – Ты изменился...

- С чего ты взял? – почему-то в последнее время у меня появилась нехорошая привычка ощетиниваться, едва я слышу эти слова.

- Стал взрослее. Серьёзнее. Надеюсь, больше не будешь устраивать глупые розыгрыши?

Так вот зачем он пришёл! Отчитать меня за то, что я так жестоко поступил. В груди опять поселилась тупая боль. А я-то подумал... что он хотел меня увидеть. Какой же я дурак. И ничуть я не повзрослел. Как был любителем пустых фантазий, так им и остался.

- А что если буду? – нет, упрямство ещё никто не отменял.

- Ну... тогда, надеюсь, они будут безобидными...

- А если нет?

- Если нет... – он выглядит не на шутку озадаченным. – Скажем так, если ты ещё раз попробуешь выкинуть нечто подобное, подшутив таким образом над каким-нибудь незнакомым парнем, то я непременно тебя свяжу и изнасилую.

У меня что, слуховые галлюцинации? Или он действительно только что пообещал, что... Нет, этого просто не может быть!

- ЧТО? – голос звучит неприятно высоко, и в его глазах пляшут чёртики.

- Я тут подумал... – он нежно гладит мою щёку. А я уже и забыл, как восхитительны его прикосновения. – Какая разница, парень ты или девушка, если рядом с тобой я чувствую себя так, как ни с кем и никогда. Когда ты со мной, я будто обретаю утраченную целостность, разве это не причина, чтобы хотеть быть с тобой? Конечно, то, что ты сделал, было немного глупо и даже где-то жестоко, но... этот твой розыгрыш... по-моему, именно благодаря ему, я могу сказать, что люблю тебя. Люблю в любом твоём обличье. Так разве оно того не стоило?

Кажется, я плачу. Нет, наверное, это просто сон. Да-да, точно. Мне уже пару раз снилось что-то подобное. Если я себя ущипну... Ай! Нет, всё-таки не сон... Реальность...

- Ты простил меня?..

Он смеется.

- Простил-то я тебя сразу, но вот принять это... я имею в виду свои чувства, оказалось куда сложнее. Но, как видишь, я разобрался в себе и решил во всём тебе признаться. Надеюсь, ты ещё не забыл меня.

- Что ты! – горячо заверяю его я. – Как я мог?

Он опять смеется. Как же я люблю звук его смеха.

- Значит, ты будешь моим парнем?.. – звучит забавно... забавно непривычно. Поэтому я тоже смеюсь, обнимаю его и порывисто шепчу:

- Да, да, да!

А потом он прижимает меня к себе и целует. И я чувствую, как приятно кружится голова, а счастье, как пузырьки в только что налитой газировке, так и рвётся наружу. Я люблю его. Он любит меня. Как же хорошо! Как замечательно! Надеюсь, что мы всегда будем вместе.

Красно-жёлтые листья, что роняет нам на головы клён, теперь кажутся мне уже не слезами, а конфетти, цветным, ярким, лёгким конфетти, которое щедро осыпает макушки во время грандиозных празднеств.

Сейчас у нас именно такое торжество.

И, похоже, природа решила отметить его вместе с нами...


End file.
